Illusion
=Illusion= All Illusion Boons have a natural resistance roll: Perception+Awareness. Such rolls are triggered any time an illusion gives its target a reasonable suspicion that reality has been altered. Associated With: First Rank Boons The Subtle Knife :from Scion: Ragnarok :Dice Pool: Rating+Stealth :Cost: 1L Conceal an item small enough to carry on your person. This effect is not true invisibility, but instead a form of mental deception to convince observers to overlook and ignore the item. Lasts 1 scene. Second Rank Boons Stolen Face :from Scion: Ragnarok :Dice Pool: Rating+Presence :Cost: 1L+1W Disguise yourself as another person using any rudimentary prop. If you are disguising yourself as a person who really exists, having an object belonging to them adds +2 dice to your roll. Having a piece of them such as blood or hair adds +5 dice. Being disguised as another person does not give any knowledge of that person or skill at impersonating them. You can create entire new personas if desired. Lasts 1 scene. Third Rank Boons Fool's Gold :from Scion: Ragnarok :Dice Pool: Rating+Art :Cost: 2 Legend Disguise one object in your possession as another object of similar size and shape. The object must not be visible to anyone else when the disguise is created. The disguised item looks, sounds, smells and feels like what it has become, but if damaged or destroyed the illusion will be dispelled. This Boon does not confer function, so an illusory gun will not cause harm. Fourth Rank Boons Dreamcraft :from Scion: Ragnarok :Dice Pool: Rating+Empathy :Cost: 2L/subject Bring illusory objects or creatures into being, or conceal existing ones behind a veil of secrecy. You can only maintain (Epic Int Successes) Dreamcrafts at a time. For every target you want to perceive the illusion, spend 2L. This cost must be paid for each illusion. Each illusion must have at least 1 target, so creating an illusion for only one person just costs 2L. Fifth Rank Boons Loaned Identity :from Scion: Ragnarok :Dice Pool: Rating+Art :Cost: 5L Create complex illusions that can disguise animals, elements or objects as people. Such illusions have rudimentary behavior appropriate to their nature, but no true intelligence. A campfire could be disguised as a red-haired, voracious man. Other people can be disguised as well, creating nearly perfect illusions of alternate identities. These illusions can ignore the size limitations of Hero-level Boons, disguising the World Serpent as a housecat. Protean Mask :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 5L Transform yourself into any shape of similar size. Such shapes are tangible and physical, but are at their heart on illusions. Turning into a spider will let you spin webs, but they will vanish as soon as you break contact with them. Feathers from an illusionary bird form disappear as soon as they fall from your body. Poison from an illusionary snake-form will lose its effect as soon as it leaves your body, rendering it essentially useless. In effect, such transformations are cosmetic only. Sixth Rank Boons Fantastic Vista :from Scion: Ragnarok :Dice Pool: Rating+Art :Cost: 3L+1W Create illusions to reshape the landscape around you, extending 50 yards per success. This illusion is limited to the environment and does not affect creatures or items within it. A forest could become a desert, but there would still be squirrels and a broken-down pick-up truck. Seventh Rank Boons Hidden Name :from Scion: Ragnarok :Dice Pool: Rating+Stealth :Cost: 4L+1W Whenever someone attempts to find you or information about you, you may reflexively spend the requisite cost to activate this Boon. Unless resisted, the attempt to gather information automatically fails. This does not result in invisibility or concealment from simply being observed, only remote information gathering such as internet research, Mystery or other impersonal methods. No information on the reason for this Boon's activation is granted. If you have a sample of a third party's body (blood, hair, nails, etc) then you can redirect any searches that trigger this Boon to that subject reflexively. Unwilling redirect targets may resist with their MDV. Eighth Rank Boons Dreamworld :from Scion: Ragnarok :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 5L+1W Way too fuckin' complicated. Ninth Rank Boons False Pretenses :from Scion: Ragnarok :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 5L Activate this along with any of your other other Illusion Boons to extend their duration to 24 hours. Boons enhanced in this way can be reshaped into new forms with a Wits+Art roll. Each change is an automatic new check against the reshaping roll to pierce the illusion. This Boon cannot affect The Best Trick. Tenth Rank Boons The Best Trick :from Scion: Ragnarok :Dice Pool: Ratings+Craft :Cost: 15L Reshape reality to your whims, calling into being physical constructs. No construct can have a Legend rating higher than half your own. Such constructs can deal damage and interact with the world in all normal ways, but any results of their actions vanish at the end of the duration. Even individuals killed or landscaped destroyed by your illusions are restored once the illusion ends. Anyone saved from death by an illusion remains alive until the illusion ends, at which point they die. The Best Trick lasts 1 tick per success. Anyone who sees through The Best Trick is immune to the constructs, but must still deal with their effects on the physical world. Avatar of Journies The Trickster :Dice pool: None. :Cost: 30L + 1W. For one scene, the Scion becomes the Trickster, able to seamlessly blend reality and fiction. Able to convince anyone of anything, able to trap an entire city in a counterfeit reality, able to turn even a Titan aside from its intentions, the Trickster is possessed of wholly unmatchable powers of deception. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs